1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for promoting plant growth through use of a convenient and environmentally friendly mat. The mat serves as an alternative to bulk purchases and human handling of plant foods, soil conditioners and related plant products.
2. Description of Prior Art
Improved plant growth and soil enrichment is one of the major concerns in the plant industry. There are numerous products on the market today which accomplish both. In the past adding fertilizers, soil conditioners and mulches either alone or in conjunction with other products were the means of accomplishing this end.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,726 discloses an "aluminum flake mulch" which promotes plant and seed growth through light reflection, mulching and a fertilizing agent. This device sits above the ground, is meant to be reused and is not biodegradable. The aluminum flake surface of this device is exposed and is consequently unsightly, especially in a plant setting. The device does not contain soil conditioners to aid in microorganism growth or other plant supplements. In addition, it is not a convenient "use and forget" device for the average gardener or landscaper.
The "ground cover and soil supplement" device disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,116 provides a way of adding nutrients to the soil but is more concerned with delivering a consistent mulch material, in mass, for planting beds in a way that does not move, needs no border and leaves "holes" where plants occur. Like the "aluminum flake mulch", this device sits above the ground and is intended to last as long as possible. It is held together by a binder which is not water soluble.
There are also devices, such as the "vegetation mat" disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,123, which contain plant seeds, mulch and fertilizer materials either in rolls or strips or loosely packaged in bags which are useful for seed germination but have no value when planting shrubs, trees, flowers, seedlings or potted plants.
None of these devices or methods provide a means for delivering plant food, soil conditioners and other related plant and soil products in a pre-packaged, biodegradable form that not only eliminates the handling of these materials by the gardener, but also provides a quick and easy way of accomplishing a multitude of valuable tasks for the plant.
Furthermore, these known devices are not intended or readily adapted for use in plant containers of the type in which plants are grown by a nursery or which are sold with a newly purchased plant.
Finally, such general purpose devices are not readily adapted to aiding the growth of specific existing plants, which require specific fertilizers, soil supplements and the like.